


Testing 123

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: More experiments in the name of SCIENCE!
Collections: Anonymous





	Testing 123

Sings a song of six pence, a pocket full of rye.  
Four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie.


End file.
